poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tell Me The Truth
They finally made it back home. Sparx look so worried Gibson: I've got you're back. Sparx: Thanks. He saw Chiro coming with Jinmay Chiro: Sparx? Gibson? You're here? I thought Nova and Otto were with you. Jinmay: Well, as long as you guys are safe. Chiro: I know you want to see other worlds. But we don't anymore, after we defeated Skeleton. Sparx: He's still alive. Chiro: What? Gibson: He's still alive, Chiro. And you lie to us for no reason! Sparx and Gibson look Angry Chiro: How did you know? Sparx: We found him Alive. And even though... You keep me Imprison for 3 Years! Chiro: How come? Gibson: It's like that Sparx is some kind of a Weapon. Spark: He's right! Some kind of "Blade of Power"! Jinmay: (Gasp) Is it true? Chiro: It is. Flashback has started Chiro gonna defeat Skeleton King Chiro: You're almost finished from me! Skeleton King! Skeleton King: You cannot finish me. Because I'm gonna say it for you. Chiro: And what is it? Skeleton King: I am Seeking for the Blade of Power. Chiro: Why are you seeking for that? Are you saying you blanket all the world's in darkness, reduce them to nothing? Skeleton King: But Darkness did cover the world once, in legend. I know so little about the Warrior War- only that it was just the beginning. Amidst that crisis a precious light was found. It is a curious tale- and one worth exploring. They say ruin brings about creation. So what, then, would another Warrior War brings? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I need to search the answer. The Blade of Power needs to be forged, and with it, the door to the Keyblade War unlocked with the Warrior War and the Digimon War. Chiro: What?... You would risk an apocalypse out of sheer of curiosity? I will not let that happen, Skeleton King. Not while I'm here! Skeleton King: But once again you have it all wrong, Chiro. Darkness was the beginning you see, not an end. At birth, every one of us emerges from darkness into a world of light, do we not? Chiro: Keep it to yourself! If your words won't dissuade you, only one thing will. He's gonna use his Power Primate and then Skeleton King stop him by using Darkness to him. And then Chiro has been knocked out Chiro: That power. You have Darkness inside you? Skeleton King: I better leave now. Tell everyone that you defeated me. End of Flashback Chiro: I have failed to defeat Skeleton King once and for all. I had to tell a lie to everyone about he's defeat. I had a chance to destroy him and couldn't do it. But I will not fail again. He bring his sword even Jinmay is Gibson: Chiro? Jinmay? Sparx: What are you doing? Chiro: The Blade of Darkness has no place in this or any world. Skeleton King has made his purpose clear... And me and Jinmay have no choice. Forgive us. Antuari arrived and he saw Chiro, Jinmay aiming their swords to Sparx Antuari: Sparx! He's gonna saved him Jinmay: ...But you must exist no more, Sparx! They are using their Power from their sword and Aim to Sparx and then Antuari saved him and have his Armor dismissed Chiro: What? Antuari? Antuari: Chiro, Jinmay, what happen to you? Chiro: Antuari. I have to do this- move aside! Antuari: I can't! Chiro: You never listen to your leader? Antuari: I wasn't! Chiro: Why do all my attempts to each you fail? Jinmay: If you don't have it in your heart to listen... Then you will have to share Sparx's Fate. They begin to clash Antuari Gibson: Sparx. I think.... Chiro was right. Sparx: I know, he is... Antuari! He's right! Antuari: Enough! Gibson: Antuari... Chiro use his Power Primate to Antuari and then he step back and carried Sparx and Gibson Unconscious, and then he Unleash his Darkness Antuari: You may be my leader. But I will not... Let you hurt my team! Chiro: The Darkness? They have taken over you! Antuari summon a portal for Sparx and Gibson and they have been sucked in, and then Sparx and Gibson has wake up Both: Antuari! Wait! It's too late the Portal is close, Antuari is fighting Chiro and Jinmay and then they have been defeated, and Antuari realised what he had done Antuari: I have I done... Chiro.... Jinmay... I'm so sorry... I was... Protecting my team. Chiro: I know you are. And I failed you, Antuari. Jinmay: It looks like we're no one to blame but ourselves for the darkness inside you. Chip: And now I've done worse- with Erapus. Raised my Sword against you and Sparx. And the Paper Primate is all yours. My own heart is Darkness! Jinmay: Even mine. And then Chiro and Jinmay has struck down behind and they drop their sword, and they faded into light. Antuari cried for Chiro and Jinmay Antuari: Chiro.... Jinmay.... (Crying) The Black Coated man has appeared ???: What a sight. Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Warrior Antuari. The boy was bent on doing harm to your friends, his own team! Antuari look Angry Antuari: Master! Who are you?! And why? ???: You want to know? It was... He take off his Black Coat and it make Antuari shock Antuari: Skeleton King! Skeleton King: That's right. I'm alive. And you know, at times I found your progress quite striking. But you still fall short. Let all the rage out of you. Give your heart over to darkness! Antuari: What are you saying? Skeleton King: Still so blind... Then I will make you see. Come to the place where all Warriors leave their swords on fate- The Warrior Graveyard! There you will watch your friends, Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto meet their ends, and the last light within you will fade! He use all the Darkness and Shuggazoom City has been taken over by Darkness and everything is destroyed and everybody lost their hearts Skeleton King: You will never have you're home like this. He saw everything destroyed Antuari: Huh? Skeleton King! He went to the Portal and even thing in Shuggazoom City is gone forever, Antuari look at his Wayfinder Antuari: Nova... Otto... Sparx... Gibson... I'm not letting him have you. He left this world and went to the Warrior Graveyard